matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Courtship (Episode 12.1)
Section 12.1.3 (from level 50) It'll just go back to the contact Ikebukuro to submit the report and the certificate of completion 12.1.2 mission and retrieve the order of 12.1.3 mission that will launch in Downtown if you level 50 and at least 60 points of reputation to the organization of the French. Flood: With the information we have obtained, the Merovingian was able to contact the Oligarch female Tesarova. But ... yes ... everything did not go as we had hoped. You should have received instructions on an alternative solution .... Operator: If that means she has not spilled the beans on the method of corruption Machine programs, so it may be that we are dealing with a grumpy Merv. places indicated, you will find Persephone and Tesarova in conversation. Tesarova He just showed all sorts of things. You're so cute little programs for fun ... like the man with teeth! Ha ha! But where has he managed to recover the body Carlyne android? This surprised me, I never expected to see this rotten old thing again, not after Carlyne has left this woman steal his signal like that, what a fool! Persephone: Only a human can be "inhuman". then address you in a separate room: The Merovingian: She is not a woman, she is a ... Phah! Your world, what does it do for female individuals? No manners, no thanks ... I offer her benefits, an alliance of key hidden in the simulation power, and what does it do? She laughs, mad! ... Ehh name of God, God's name ... She does not understand what are my resources. Well, I did not need his permission, hmm? I know she has a base here, and if it is here, there is a way to get there. Yes ... Contact Flood. We double-check the data. There must be a moye the apartment, Flood will tell you how: Flood: Oh, well. He is lucky to have me here when those on whom we can not count it lacks. Yes, there is probably a way to access the area that the oligarchs have built for themselves here in inside the simulation, but we must go back to another position to properly assess the way the code. You do not need to know everything that means. Just go where I send you and keep your assets scaners. In the apartment above, you will find a first Override Function killing 52. Another level in an adjacent room, you can see a Excecuter Override level 52. But beware, this is an ambush on entering the final piece , the Override Functions levels reach 52-54. You must kill only the Run to finish this goal. Flood: Leave me alone! I almost finished putting it in relation with other data ... Hurry! I operative waiting! Psh! Yeah, right. It's a good thing the Merovingian has had me all this time. It seems that we can access the area oligarchs if we establish a connection corridor programmers by 129 223 789. It is in Union Hill, operative. No, all you need to do is open the door and slip in there. Mm-hm. You will receive the token at the end of 12.1.3 Mission, which marks the end of the Merovingian Assignments for this chapter. Reduce the threat of Override Function (optional) Corridor Override Functions It is possible to continue the investigation following the directions of Flood, and so visit the 'base' of oligarchs in the Matrix. Near the hardline Union Hill North, is a door (130; 223; 790) leading to a hallway programmers (right click on the door and white hallway Use Door ). You will find yourself in a hallway where you will take a second door (-2058,121,1433). This door leads to another cross-shaped hallway where you wait six Override Functions of level 55. These Override Functions lootent 50% chance of interest to Shell Override contacts Ikebukuro. Override Shell Later in this corridor (directly opposite, when you enter), another door (-2096, 101, 1420) leads to a new floor apartment filled with Override Override Functions and Executables ( link to map ) . They have the power to bring up the Override Functions. This is an override Executable level 70 it takes to get a kill Override Kernel. For this, we must assemble a team of operatives around 5 (6 would be ideal) and post in the room without an opponent that is east of the room with the boss (rooms without opponents are in green on the map ). It is then easy to draw opponents one by one via a mock low (not to attack until the door is opened to not attract others). Think take the Executable close combat level 70 as quickly as possible to prevent generate other Functions. Override Flat Rewards Against You will Sets 4 and 5 1 x Token end 12.1.1 Mission 1 x Crown Coin Phoenix Shirt Sets 6 and 7 1 Token end 12.1.2 Mission Accelerated particle 3 x 1 Accelerated particle 3 x 2 Phoenix Boots Sets 8 and 9 Token end 12.1.2 Mission Accelerated particle 3 x 3 Accelerated particle 3 x 4 Scrapper Earring Sets 10 and 11 Token end 12.1.3 Mission 10 x Override Shells Executable Skullcap Sets 12 and 13 Token end 12.1.3 Mission Override Kernel Executable Mask Sets 14 and 15 Executable Mask Exacutable Skullcap Executable Header Sets 16 et17 Token end 12.1.3 Mission Override Shell 10 Function Data Webbed Noble Blood Shirt - from http://mxo.jeuxonline.info/index.php?articleid=6470 *''Episode 12.1 Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 12.1) Category:Episode 12.1 Missions